


Walking the dogs

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At school we re beginning to study the book Dracula. Before we began, my class read three paragraphs from the short story Dracula's guest which Bram Stoker originally intended to be the first chapter of his book but his editor wanted it to be removed. In the paragraphs read, the author used pathetic fallacy to great effect. This inspired me to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the dogs

In the middle of the countryside in Kent, there is a moderately sized house which two men and two dogs called home. 

It was nothing extravagant, it was a fairly basic home with a well-tended garden, perfect for one of the owners, the tall curly haired one, to relax after months and months of travelling the world. 

Inside the house, Mika was just pulling on his shoes ready to take the hyperactive golden retrievers on their walk. 

Mika pulled on a warm jacket over the top of his t-shirt. He looked musingly at his jeans, pondering whether they were the best choice for walking outside, especially as it was beginning to drizzle. His jeans were already fairly tight and if the rain made them shrink, he would not be able to remove them later, a mistake that Mika wasn’t anxious to repeat. The last instance of this occurring had resulted in Mika laying on his back on the floor while Andy pulled on his trouser legs intensely. He had eventually removed them of course but it wasn’t pleasant for either party.   
The curly haired man clipped the leashes onto the magnificent canines who were sat waiting patiently for their master by the front door. Both dogs wagged their tails cheerfully as Mika opened the front door and led them outside. 

Mika’s home was located near a considerably sized forest which was dense with silver birch, sycamore, hazel and many more trees whose identity was unknown to Mika.   
The area was vastly untouched by mankind, Mika’s house being the only one in the immediate area, so they followed little animal made pathways between the trees. The ground was covered with a stunning array of red, orange and brown leaves which had fallen off of the vegetation and were slowly rotting down into the soil.

The dogs ran around sniffing every inch of the land and occasionally marking their territory. The light rain had slowly evolved into a downpour, rain immediately drenching his clothing. The wind picked up and had developed into an intense gale causing the leaves to twist and turn around like a fiery tornado. Mika grabbed the dogs and rushed into the nearest building for cover.  
It was a dilapidated, tumbledown wreak of a place but it still provided some degree of shelter not only for Mika, but also for his beloved pets who were shivering. Melachi shook her body and little droplets of water flew in all directions sending a new wave of icy cold rain over Mika.

“Thanks, Mel” He grumbled in irritation. 

The storm didn’t seem to be relenting soon so Mika turned to face the rest of the house. The entire south wall was missing and ivy, roses and other climbing plants were invading the rest causing the bricks to loosen and crumble. The east side of the house was mostly intact, including part of the second floor. Mika could see a few old fashioned chairs and even a painting in a beautiful gold frame with a pair of moth-eaten curtains hanging loosely around it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mika saw a flash of lightening illuminating the surrounding trees. Another fork of lightening hit one of the trees, causing it to crash to the ground. It was with this, that Mika decided to delve further into the house.

All he had with him was a torch, his phone, the dogs and some bags for collecting their faeces, so Mika hoped the tempest would blow itself out rather quickly. He pulled out his phone to contact Andy but before he had the chance, another figure appeared in the doorway.

It began to move slowly towards Mika who began taking steps backwards away from it. Fear built up inside Mika quickly and he held his breath, raising his arms up to protect his face from the unknown threat. 

“Mika, are you Ok?” The shadow asked. Mika raised his torch to find a very confused looking Andy. 

“I went out to see if I could find you and the dogs and the storm came out of nowhere. Wasn’t even forecast. Ran into this house for cover and I guess I found you.” Andy explained. Mika let out a high pitched squeak. Any looked at him, concern etched across his features.

“I thought you were a monster.” Mika told him.

“You thought I was a monster?” Andy asked as he sat down, leaning against the wall. He grabbed Mika’s hand and pulled him down with him. The dogs joined them.   
The wind was still going strong, howling like a pack of wolves and large fat raindrops were battering the windows relentlessly. Lightening occasionally sent a flash of light across the room otherwise only lit by a torch and the thunder echoed around the room deafeningly. 

The room was freezing so Andy’s warmth was welcome. Mika could feel the body heat flooding through his shirt. It was heavenly. 

“You know; we would warm up faster if we took our clothes off.” Andy said conversationally. Mika grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

The blinding grin slipped off of Andy’s face and was replaced by a look of pure unadulterated terror. Mika slowly turned his head to find himself face to face with something that was unlike any man or animal he had ever seen. 

It stood on four muscular powerful looking legs and was covered in a thick layer of course dense fur. It’s paws each four thick sharp claws and its face strongly resembled a wolf but with a few noticeable differences. Its snout was longer and pointier. One long sharp fang hug down either side of its muzzle like razor-sharp daggers. 

The creature bared its fangs and growled. Andy grabbed the dogs, and both men turned and ran as fast as their legs could carry them outside the house and into the rain.   
The creature followed them and pounced on Mika, pinning him to the floor and clamping its massive jaws around Mika’s right shoulder.

Mika could feel the teeth sink through his arm, slicing through skin and muscle as if it were soft as butter. The wolf yanked its head away pulling Mika’s arm off with it.   
Mika screamed in agony but Andy grabbed his remaining arm and pulled Mika to his feet. They continued through the forest slipping through the trees stealthily.

When they left the forest, they both fell over. Mel and Amira were whimpering in fright, tails tucked between their legs. 

Mika was laying on the floor, holding the bleeding stump where a fully functional right arm used to be and sobbing. Blood was everywhere, there surely couldn’t be enough blood in Mika’s body for him to be bleeding like that. It didn’t seem to be clotting either.

Mika awoke with a start and sat up in bed. Andy was sleeping peacefully next to him. Melachi and Amira were asleep at the foot of the bed. 

Mika put his left hand on his right arm. It was still there, of course. He let out a sigh of relief. The entire thing had been a dream. This was the second night in a row that he had suffered through a horrific nightmare. He was afraid that it seemed to be becoming a pattern.

Mika shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit that he had since he was a little boy. A quick look at the alarm clock next to his bed indicated that it was three in the morning. 

Mika sighed and wiggled over towards Andy. He rest his head on Andy’s chest and grabbed his hand which was hanging loosely at his side. Andy unconsciously moved his other arm up to wrap around Mika. 

The curly haired man shut his eyes and slipped back into the wonderful world of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Milkandglitter. You told me not to hurt them but I did. Forgive me.
> 
> I know I used the 'it was all a dream' cliché (again) but I couldn't knowingly leave Mika dying on the floor in a forest, poor soul.   
> Also wanted a little fluff


End file.
